You'll do traduction
by JaneDeBoy
Summary: Edward surprend Bella, deterrant des souvenirs embarrassant de l'enfance.


**_" You'll do "_**

_Cette histoire appartient à **JustForkIt** qui m'a donnée l'autorisation de vous la traduire._

_C'est ma première traduire, donc peut etre pas parfaite mais j'espere qu'elle vous plaira._

_Merci à edward-cullen-addict sans qui je me serais arrachée les cheveux pour mettre cet OS en ligne !! ;)_

_/ Twilight m'appartien pas, ni ses personnages/_

_***_

« Tu es sûr de ca Edward ? » Ma demandait pour la millionième fois mon meilleur ami, « Tu n'auras pas de deuxième chances pour les choses comme ca ».

J'ai regardé Jasper, souriant et hochant la tête « Ce sera parfait , elle ne le verra pas venir et ce sera certainement quelque chose dont nous nous souviendrons toujours » lui ais-je dis avec toute la confiance que j'avais.

Il c'est mélangé les pieds alors qu'il marché autour de mon divan « J'sais pas mec … » Il a soupiré et c'est frotté la nuque « Si Alice découvre … »

« Alice sait déjà ! » Nous nous sommes tout les deux retournés au son excité de sa voix alors qu'elle fermait la porte d'entrée derrière elle. Elle a pratiquement couru vers moi, passant devant Jasper . Elle c'est brusquement arrêtée devant moi et a tendu sa main avec espoir. Jasper a ri et c'est mis a côté d'elle, passant son bras autour de ses épaules. « Montre-moi » a-t-elle exigée.

Toujours souriant, j'ai sorti la petite boite de ma poche et l'ai placé dans sa paume. L'avis d'Alice signifié beaucoup pour moi. Elle connaissait Bella mieux que quiconque sur la planète donc je savais que si Alice approuvée, Bella en serait ravie.

Elle a poussée un rapide cri aigu avant de reprendre son souffle pour se calmer. Très soigneusement, elle a soulevée le couvercle de la boite. J'ai regardé nerveusement comment ses yeux se sont élargis et un sourire énorme à couvert son petit visage. J'ai attendu quelques secondes pour qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose, mais quand elle a continuée à la regarder fixement, je me suis inquiété.

« Dis quelque chose, Alice. Elle va l'aimer ? Je veux dire, je sais que c'est petit mais, une fois que j'aurais le diplôme en mai et que je commencerais à travailler a temps plein a l'agence, je pourrais toujours lui prendre plus grand si elle veut. » ai-je dis rapidement les regardant, elle et Jasper. J'ai économisé pendant deux ans pour être capable de lui acheter une bague, mais si c'été pas assez bien, je pourrais certainement lui promettre quelque chose de mieux.

« Non Edward, c'est … » à commencé Jasper, mais Alice à terminer sa phrase.

« Parfait » a-t-elle dit d'une petite voix calme. Elle a fermée la boite et à levée les yeux, ils brillaient d'excitation , malgré les quelques larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues. « Cette bague est parfaite pour Bella ».J'ai soufflé, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais retenue et mon cœur a commencé à battre irrégulièrement.

« Donc tout est fait » Alice c'est raclée la gorges et a rapidement essuyée ses larmes. « Bella est à son appartement en train de s'habiller et elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe. »

« Elle n'a pas demandée pourquoi je voulais qu'elle vienne diner avec moi ? » a demandé Jasper avec une note de scepticisme dans la voie.

« Non, elle est très contente. Elle pense juste que tu as besoin de son conseil sur ta façon de me demander de t'épouser. »

J'ai retenu un rire a la tête de Jasper et il a commencé à bafouiller des mots qui ne signifiés rien du tout. Alice et Jasper étaient ensemble depuis des années, plus longtemps que Bella et moi, en fait. Nous savions tous que c'était juste une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se fiancent, mais Alice ne savait pas que Jasper planifié en réalité de lui demander le mois suivant Noel.

« Oh, Jasper calme toi » a dit Alice en soupirant, exaspérée « Je ne m'attends à rien. »

Elle a entourée ses bras autour de sa taille et bien qu'il l'ais étreint et embrassé le sommet de sa tête, ses yeux ont trouvés les miens. Ils étaient larges et soucieux, donc j'ai légèrement secoué la tête. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'Alice sache ce qu'il planifiait. Il a retrouvé son expression calme et cool avant qu'Alice ne le laisse aller.

« Donc tu prends juste son repas, la laisse manger et apprécier ta compagnie et ensuite … »

« Et bombarde la ensuite avec mon amour éternel et mon affection que j'ai apparemment caché depuis que nous avons huit ans. Je sais, » Jasper a roulé des yeux tandis qu'Alice et moi rions « Edward tu as seulement une occasion de lui proposer et tu es sur que c'est comme ca que tu veux le faire ? »

J'ai incliné ma tête, « Il n'y a aucune autre façon dont je le ferais. »

Jasper a finalement été d'accord et après qu'Alice et lui m'ai quitté, j'ai commencé à vérifier que j'avais tout de prêt. Techniquement, tout ce dont j'avais besoin été la bague, mais pour Bella je voulais que ca soit parfait. J'ai regardé la bague que j'avais choisi pour elle ; elle était belle, mais rien de comparé a celle que je lui avais donné lorsque nous étions enfants. J'ai secoué la tête et ai souri. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais vraiment fais ca il y longtemps.

J'étais amoureux de Bella Swan depuis le premier jour ou je l'ai vu. Le moment ou elle a marchée dans notre salle de classe, toute timide, tout à fait adorable, je savais que je l'aimé. D'accord, quand vous avez huit ans c'est plus du premier amour que de la dévotion éternelle, mais néanmoins, c'était ca.

J'ai observé avec envie comment elle et Alice sont devenues des amies très fidèles et ai été sérieusement énervé quand Alice trouvait toujours une façon d'avoir Bella avec elle dans les projets de groupe. J'avais répété pendant des heures chaque nuit pendant un mois pour auditionner pour la pièce de l'école, sachant parfaitement que mon personnage jouerait devant Bella. Quand Mike Newton a obtenue le rôle, je l'ai constamment frappé à la tête avec le tetherball pendant toute les récréations.

J'avais souffert l'automne entier et l'hiver, l'observant à distance, souhaitant juste qu'elle me regarde. Quand est venu le temps de Noel, ma mère ma pris pour aller acheter des cadeaux pour mes camarades de classes, j'ai choisi quelque chose spécialement en plus pour Bella. Quand elle a ouvert la boule de neige que j'avais choisi juste pour elle, elle m'a timidement souri et m'a chuchotée un merci. J'ai pensé que j'aurais finalement mon occasion. C'était jusqu'à ce que Jasper Withlock débarque en ville. Il est arrivé avec son accent texans et ai devenu l'objet immédiat de l'affection de Bella.

***Flash Back***

« Il est si mignon ! » Bella a jailli de sa chaise en face de moi et j'ai regardé pour voir de qui elle parlait. Je n'en avais vraiment pas besoin ; elle avait été amoureuse de Jasper Withlock depuis qu'il avait démasqué et indiqué le Texas sur la grande carte de la salle de classe, expliquant qu'il venait de la.

Alice a aussi regarder pour voir de qui Bella parlait, mais a seulement secouée sa tête et ai repartie s'assoir pour vérifier ses devoirs. « Il est si mystérieux Bella »

Bella a soupirée et a suivi Jasper des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il aille s'assoir a côté de moi, derrière Alice. « Hé Edward » a-t-il dit quand il a pris place. J'ai murmuré un salut et ai fait semblant de ne pas regarder Bella. « Hé écoute, mon papa m'a eu le nouveau jeu Nintendo et je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir jouer ce soir ? »

« Vraiment ? Le nouveau ? » Ai-je demandé excité. Tout ce que j'avais c'était le vieux que mes parents avaient achetés pour mon frère, Emmet, il y à quelques années. J'étais assez bon en réalité et avais le score le plus haut de la maison pour « La chasse au canard ».

« Oué » Jasper a incliné la tête avec enthousiasme. « Tu penses que ta maman te laisseras ? Tu pourras rester pour manger. Ma maman fait le pain de viande ! »

« Pain de viande ? » Alice a demandé et c'est retourné sur son siège « Qui dans le monde aime le pain de viande ? C'est vrai ! »

Le visage de Jasper est devenue rouge alors qu'il regardait fixement Alice, « J'aime le pain de viande de ma maman, Alice ! En plus c'est une conversation de A vers B alors pourquoi tu fais pas ton chemin vers C ? »

Bella à haleter calmement et regarder entre les deux. La bouche d'Alice c'est décrochée, tandis que Jasper souriait fièrement. Personne n'a jamais parlé à Alice comme ca. Et si vous le faisiez, elle vous le faisait regretter.

J'ai dégluti, espérant qu'Alice ne me détesterait pas parce-que Jasper et moi nous entendions bien de temps en temps. J'avais été une fois du mauvais coté et Alice avait pris mon tout nouveaux paquet de crayon et les avais mis au four. Ils ont tous fondu, et parce-que mon nom était écrit dessus je m'étais attiré des ennuis pour avoir ruiné mes affaires.

Avec un accès de colère, Alice c'est rassise et ai retournée a ce qu'elle faisait. Bella à jetée un dernier regard nerveux vers Jasper avant de faire de même.

Jasper à déplacé son bureau près de mien et a souri, « Alors, qu'en dit tu ? Tu veux que j'aille à la maison avec toi après l'école pour demander à ta maman ? Moi si je demande, et qu'un ami est là, ils disent jamais non ! »

Mme Jones à rappeler la classe à l'ordre, donc j'ai rapidement incliné la tête dans l'accord et ai tiré mon livre d'orthographe d'en dessous du bureau. Avant que nous n'ayons commencés, j'ai vu Alice tourner sa tête et me regarder fixement avant de se concentrer sur son livre. J'ai déglutis.

Après l'orthographe, Mme Jones nous à donner des flocons de neige en papier que chacun devait colorer et décorer ; cela signifie normalement que vous pouvez parlez librement tant que vous avez fait votre travail. Tandis que je coloriais mon flocon de neige, j'écoutais secrètement Alice et Bella, ignorant le bourdonnement de Jasper, « La récréation sera dans le gymnase aujourd'hui, donc nous pourrons le faire ! » à chuchotée Bella avec agitation tandis qu'Alice haussait seulement ses épaules, « Jessica et Lauren ont dis qu'elles joueraient aussi, mais je ne veux pas le faire à moins que tu joues. »

Alice a continué à colorier et à ignorer Bella, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à geindre et prier Alice de faire ce qu'elles planifiaient. « Berk, je devine Bella, mais tu dois lui demander toi-même. Je ne lui parlerais pas jusqu'à ce qu'il dise qu'il est désolé ! » a-t-elle chuchotée durement.

J'ai remarqué que Balla regarder sur son épaule vers Jasper, qui c'était levé pour aller déposer son flocon de neige. Après un regard rapide pour s'assurer que Jasper n'était pas à porté de voix, elle a regardée Alice, « J'ai pris une des bandes à maman donc nous pourrons avoir de la musique. Je la vois toujours danser avec mon papa ou un truc comme ca. C'est vraiment super ! »

« Tu as tout planifiée cette semaine ? » à demander Alice en chuchotant alors que Jasper revenait à sa place. Bella a inclinée sa tête avec agitation alors qu'elle finissait d'asperger son flocon de neige de paillette.

Alors que la récréation arrivait vite, très vite, je suis devenu plus que nerveux. Je n'ai pas su ce que les filles planifiaient de demander à Jasper, mais j'étais sur que c'était ce qui causer le sourire idiot que Bella avait sur le visage, alors je ne voulais probablement pas savoir.

J'ai marché vers le gymnase, me frayant un chemin, les mains dans les poches. Jasper faisait tourner un ballon de basket dans ses mains et parler de tous les niveaux différent du jeux qu'il avait déjà battu. Une fois que nous étions à l'intérieur, il a tourné et ai revenu, demandant si je voulais jouer au basket avec lui. Je ne voyais pas Bella ou Alice, donc je me suis dis et espérer que Bella avait peut être changé d'avis.

Jasper ma passé la balle que j'ai fais rebondir à plusieurs reprise tandis que lui allé au cercle a l'arrière du gymnase. Je lui ai renvoyé, consentant à jouer et attendant son tour pour y aller. Il a pris la balle et aller tirer lorsque Bella l'a interrompu, « Euh … Jasper ? » a-t-elle demandée d'une petite voix, tenant ses mains devant elle, se tordant les doigts.

« Huh ? … » a-t-il dit sans même la regarder.

« Bien … Tu sais la semaine dernière ou Mike et Tyler ont joués avec nous ? » a-t-elle demandée en se rapprochant de lui. Il a incliné la tête donc elle a continuée. « Bien, je voulais savoir si tu voulais jouer avec moi. »

Il a laissé tomber la balle et a regarder derrière lui. Elle souriait avec bon espoir. C'était bizarre. « Le jeux de mariage, la semaine dernière ? » lui a-t-il demander avec un regard désagréable.

Elle a inclinée la tête alors que son visage tourner au rouge vif. Jasper a retenu un rire et a choisi de regarder sa balle, « Non merci, je n'veux pas t'épouser. » Il a ri et à jeté sa balle vers le panier. Il est entré et a tourné ses poings vers la victoire. « T'as vu ce tir Edward ? »

Je ne l'ai pas vu, parce que j'étais trop occupé à regarder les yeux de Bella se remplir de larmes avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne et aille rejoindre ses amis. J'ai regardé Jasper une seconde avant de prendre la décision de la rejoindre.

Peut être que j'été pas celui avec lequel elle voulait jouer, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser retourner là bas dire que Jasper avait dis non. Ils l'embêteraient et le savoir me rendait triste. « Bella » l'ai-je appelé. Elle c'est arrêter et c'est retourner alors que je courais vers elle. Son visage était rouge betterave maintenant et il y avait des larmes en bas de ses joues.

« Quoi Edward ? » a-t-elle demandée reniflant. Je voulais l'étreindre. C'est ce que ma mère faisait quand je pleurais, mais je doute qu'elle veuille, donc j'ai mis mes mains dans mes poches.

« Um, je sais que tu voulais que ce soit Jasper qui joue avec toi, mais … » J'ai haussé les épaules nerveusement et ai regardé par terre, « Si tu veux, je pourrais … je voudrais, ca me dérangerais pas de t'épouser. »

Bella a croisée ses bras et a regarder derrière elle sur son épaule, ses amis. J'ai regardé aussi et j'ai vu Jessica et Lauren nous regarder curieusement. Alice regardée fixement Jasper faisant de faux bouquets de fleurs avec des serviettes en papier et des kleenex.

Bella a essuyée son visage grossièrement avec sa manche et a secouée sa tête tristement. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils devraient être au courant de ca. » J'ai haussé mes épaules, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

Elle a regardée par terre pendant quelque seconde, puis m'a regardé. « D'accord Edward. Je veux bien que tu le fasses. Je te laisserais m'épouser, mais tu dois me laisser faire tout le reste. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que Jasper a dit non. » J'ai souri, essayant de ne pas paraître trop excité quand j'ai incliné la tête et l'ai suivi vers ses amis. Les sourcils d'Alice se sont froncés quand elle m'a vu et Lauren et Jessica ont arrêtées de rire sottement quand nous les avons atteints.

« J'ai décidée de demander a Edward parce qu'il ne parle pas bizarrement. » a-t-elle expliquée pendant que j'incliner la tête pour montrer mon accord.

Alice a commencée à nous diriger et j'ai suivi ses directions soigneusement. Je ne voulais rien rater, ou avoir l'air mauvais, ou pire faire tomber Bella.

« Edward, tu joues avec eux ? » ais-je entendu Jasper me demander, alors je me suis tournée rapidement pour le regarder.

Il a ouvert sa bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je l'ai vite arrêté. « Alice, donnez nous une seconde. Je dois juste demander quelque chose à Jasper. » ai-je expliqué rapidement et j'ai pris son bras pour le tirer sur le côté.

« Edward, vous jouez avec des filles ! » a-t-il chuchoté fort alors je l'ai fait taire. « Jasper, Bella est mon amie et je veux le faire pour elle. Ne dis rien de la demande qu'elle ta fais, ok ? » Lui ais-je demandé tranquillement alors que Bella et Alice nous regardaient.

Il a roulé des yeux et a soupiré. « Bien sur, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux te marier. Ta que huit ans. »

Je l'ai remercié quand il a accepté de ne rien dire et j'ai commencé à repartir avant de me rappeler de quelque chose, « Jasper, tu voudrais être mon meilleur ami ? On peut finir de jouer au basket après le mariage si tu veux. » ai-je dis et après un autre soupir il a accepté.

Donc nous étions la, debout, et j'ai souri avec le plus grand sourire jamais fais alors que Bella descendait la fausse allée de fleurs en papier. Alice marchée derrière elle tandis que ceux qui joués les parent étaient en arrière plan. J'ai demandé à Bella si elle voulait me tenir la main pendant les vœux et après une seconde à y réfléchir, elle a tendu sa main vers moi. J'ai entendu le reniflement de Jasper quand je l'ai pris, et l'ai tout simplement ignoré.

« Alors Edward, promettez vous d'aimer Bella pour toujours ? Et quoi qu'elle vous demande ? » a demandée Lauren alors que Jessica riait sottement. « Promettez-vous que vous sortirez les ordures chaque soir et que vous enlèverez toujours le caca du chien ? Et tuez toujours les araignées et les saletés qui entrent dans votre maison ? »

« Oui je veux ! » dis-je fièrement

« Et Bella, promettez-vous que vous aimerez Edward pour toujours ? Et, aimer, lui cuisiner ses plats préférés et s'assurer qu'il aura toujours des vêtements propres et de bonnes chaussures ? » a-t-elle demandée.

« Je veux » a dit Bella, tranquillement en souriant.

« Alors, par le pouvoir que j'ai en moi, je dis que vous êtes mari et femme ! » dit Lauren heureuse alors qu'Alice, Jasper et Jessica étaient battus.

Je savais que je n'avais pas à le faire, mais je me suis rapidement penché et ai embrassé la joue de Bella. Ses yeux ce sont grand ouvert et elle m'a regardé. J'ai seulement souri en haussant les épaules. « Ca fait partie de mon travail maintenant. » lui ai-je dis, alors elle a rougie de nouveaux me faisant un petit sourire.

« Tu lui a même pas donné une bague » a dit Jasper, faisant rebondir la balle et ignorant le regard d'Alice. « Ca peut pas être officiel sans une bague. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une bague » lui a dit Bella.

J'ai rapidement pensé à ce que je pourrais utiliser comme bague tandis qu'Alice et Jasper se disputer pour savoir si une bague rendait ca officiel. Je pourrais enlever un de mes lacets de chaussure et lui nouer autour du doigt, j'y ai pensé et me suis ensuite demander si maman s'en fâcherait. Alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais lui dire qu'il c'était juste déchirer.

J'étais sur le point de commencer à défaire mes lacets quand je me suis rappelé quelque chose, « Oh, attendez ! » ais-je dis avec agitation et Alice et Jasper m'ont regardés. J'ai fouillé dans ma poche et ai sortie la ficelle que maman avait mis autour de mon sachet de carottes. Je l'ai arrangé, m'assurant que le papier ne l'avait pas tordu.

« Donne-moi ta main Bella » lui ai-je dis, et une fois que sa main m'était offerte, j'ai attaché la ficelle autour de son annulaire. J'ai laissé le petit nœud sur le dessus où un diamant aurait été si cet anneau aurait été un vrai. « Tu l'aimes ? »

Elle a regardée sa main et a incliné la tête avec agitation avant de m'enlacer, ses bras autour de mon cou. Jasper a ri jusqu'à ce qu'Alice lui donne un coup dans l'estomac. Jessica et Lauren ont commencées à chanter une chanson ennuyeuse 'Viens ici Bella avec une voiture de bébé' qu'on a tous ignorés. Rien de ca m'importé, parce que bien que Bella ne m'ai pas choisi à l'origine, j'étais celui qui l'avais rendu heureuse. Et c'est tout ce qui m'importer.

***POV BELLA de nos jours***

J'ai légèrement glissée quand ma chaussure a pris contact avec le carrelage lisse du restaurant, mais je me suis rapidement rattrapée avant de tomber. J'ai soupirée et ai enlevée l'écharpe humide de mon cou puis j'ai regardée autour de moi, cherchant Jasper, tout en secouant la neige de mon manteau.

« Puis-je vous aidez ? » ma demandée l'hôtesse, donc je lui ai indiquée qui je chercher. Je l'ai suivi et elle m'a menée à une petite pièce privée du restaurant. J'ai regardée autour de moi, curieuse, jusqu 'à ce que je vois Jasper, assis seul, à une table de la pièce, bougeant sa jambe nerveusement.

« Hé » a-t-il dit lorsqu'il m'a vu, « Il neige toujours à ce que je vois ? »

J'ai ris en inclinant la tête, « De gros et grand flocons de neige ».

Jasper m'a souri et m'a pris dans une étreinte que je lui ai rendue, j'ai commencée à me retirer mais il m'a gardée quelques secondes supplémentaire. Mystérieux, pensais je, mais bon.

« Alors, pourquoi sommes-nous tout derrière ? As-tu peur qu'Alice puisse nous entendre ? » lui ai-je demandée alors que je m'asseyais sur la chaise et dépliait ma serviette.

Alice m'avait demandé si je savais sur quoi allait porter mon diner avec Jasper, décidant finalement que c'était parce qu'il allait lui demander de l'épouser. J'étais toutes excitée que deux de mes meilleurs amis allaient finalement se marier, mais pour ma promesse envers Jasper, je lui ais seulement dit que je n'en avais aucune idée.

Jasper a bougé sur sa chaise et a ri nerveusement bougeant sa tête, « Non, je veux juste ne pas être interrompu, » a-t-il dit tranquillement. « Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'assez sérieux et je préfèrerais qu'il n'y ai personne autour de nous. » J'étais sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, mais le serveur est arrivé, voulant prendre nos boissons. Comme la nuit précédente, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder comment Jasper était maladroit. Il agissait … mystérieusement. Il avait la voix douce, ce qui suggérer dans son comportement qu'il était timide et inquiet sur notre conversation. Chaque fois que je mentionnais Alice, il changé de sujet et plus d'une fois, je l'avais attrapé à me regarder de façon mystérieuse. Quelque chose devait certainement se tramer.

« Bon Jasper, crache le morceau, » lui ai-je dis dans un soupir après que le serveur ai pris sa commande à notre table, « Tu agis bizarrement et je veux savoir ce qui se passe. » Il a souri me donnant un regard presque effrayant et c'est laissé tomber dans sa chaise, « Je dois te dire quelque chose, » a-t-il commencé lentement, puis j'ai penchée ma tête vers lui pour qu'il continu. « J'ai eu une sorte de position quelques temps et je pense que la seule personne qui peut réellement m'aider, c'est toi. » J'étais sur mes gardes. J'ai pensée qu'il m'avait invitée à diner pour planifier son offre pour Alice, que je serais heureuse d'aider, mais avec ses mots, je n'en été pas sur désormais. « Et a qui a tu menti ? » ai-je demandée.

Il c'est lentement étendu à travers la table et a prit mes mains dans les siennes. Je les ai regardées avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil.

« Tu sais Bella. Je sais que tu le sais. » à-t-il dit tranquillement.

« Que … » ai-je commencée, secouant la tête essayant de comprendre de quoi diable parlait-il. Quand ses doigts se sont entrelacés au mien, ca à fait tilt. Mes yeux se sont élargis et j'ai haletée. « JASPER WHITLOCK ! » J'ai retirée mes mains des siennes et me suis reculée, laissant ma chaise me faire tomber en arrière.

Jasper c'est levé et c'est précipité vers moi contournant la table. « Bella, nous devons arrêter de nous mentir. Ce … ce qu'il y a entre nous … » a-t-il dit, se rapprochant, « Ca a duré tellement longtemps. J'étais trop stupide pour le voir. » Il a de nouveaux pris mes mains vers lui.

« Jasper de quoi parles tu ? Tu aimes Alice ; tu es amoureux d'elle depuis l'enfance ! » J'ai essayée de retirer mes mains mais il m'a suivi.

« J'aime vraiment Alice, mais Bella, ce qu'il y a entre nous est … C'est plus puissant et je l'ai nié enfant. »

J'ai essayée de me souvenir en secouant ma tête. Ma stupide enfance passée sur Jasper, espérant qu'il reviendrait et me courait après, me revinrent en tête.

« Jasper, tu es un type vraiment bien, mais j'aime Edward, et je ne peux pas … Dieu ! Jasper ! Alice est ma meilleure amie et Edward est ton meilleur ami ! » ai-je bafouillée en colère alors qu'il se pencher vers moi pour ce qui je penser serait un baiser.

Je me suis reculée et l'ai contourné pour pouvoir partir sans me prendre le mur.

« Bella, vous m'avez d'abord demandée et j'ai été assez stupide pour dire non et maintenant je vois que je n'aurais pas du. Je veux dire, tu l'as dit toi-même : 'Edward le fera', mais ce n'étais pas ton premier choix. » à-t-il dit tranquillement se rapprochant de moi.

J'ai tenue mes mains et ai commencée à partir vers la porte. J'ai dû aller en enfer pour avoir droit à ca. « Jasper, tu dois t'arrêter, je ne sais pas si tu es ivres … ou … ou si tu es drogué, mais Edward est mon choix. Je l'aime … » ai-je dis retenant mon souffle, mais me suis arrêtée quand je suis rentrée dans quelque chose. Je me suis tournée trop rapidement, mais le quelque chose dans lequel j'étais rentrée était quelqu'un ; il m'a retenu s'assurant que je ne tombe pas. J'ai soupirée de soulagement quand j'ai vu qu'il s'agissait d'Edward.

« Oh merci mon dieu ! » me suis-je exclamais, « Edward, Jasper … » ai-je commencée à expliquée, mais me suis arrêtée lorsque j'ai levée les yeux et ai vu le sourire énorme d'Edward. Il remué quelque chose dans ses mains, donc je lui ai demandée, « qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ». J'ai regardée derrière moi et j'ai vu Jasper, les mains dans ses poches, arborant un sourire stupide et imbécile.

« Alors je suis vraiment ton premier choix ? » m'a demandé Edward tranquillement, souriant toujours, et remuant toujours ce quelque chose dans ses mains.

« Oui » lui ai-je répondue avec acharnement. J'étais sur le point d'exiger qu'on me dise ce que diable se passait-il, mais quand la pièce a été soudainement remplie d'une chanson familière, je me suis arrêtée.

Etais-ce Chicago ? Mon dieu, n'étais-ce pas la bande que j'avais volée et que j'avais passée lors de notre faux mariage avec Edward, enfant …

Mon souffle c'est coupée et je me suis retournée pour voir Alice arriver tranquillement par une petite porte. Elle était debout à coté de Jasper, les larmes coulant sur son visage et je me suis retournée vers Edward alors que toute les pièces se rassemblait.

« Même si je te l'ai donnée, accepterais tu de le porter de nouveaux ? » m'a-t-il demandait timidement en me montrant l'anneau en ficelle vert qu'il m'avait donné il y a tant d'années. J'ai couvert ma bouche et ai inclinée la tête.

« Donc si je 'ferais' cette fois, je pense que tu mérite quelques chose de mieux qu'une ficelle tordu. » Il a posé un genou à terre.

J'ai souris, retenant un cri de petite fille qui se faisais dans ma poitrine. Je l'ai observé, alors que mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes, sortant une petite boite de la poche de sa veste et l'ouvrant lentement.

Quelques filles se seraient attendues à des mots romantiques, des promesses d'amours et de dévotion, mais quand Edward a levé les yeux vers moi et m'a dit, « Je ne m'ennuierais jamais de t'épouser, » cela signifiait pour moi plus que n'importe qu'elle autre chose. «Qu'en dis tu Bella ? Tu veux le faire réellement cette fois ? » Il m'a souri et j'ai hochée la tête. « Tu le feras et je te laisserais certainement m'épouser, » ai-je dis tranquillement, l'observant, alors qu'il faisait glisser la bague sur mon doigt.

Sans même attendre qu'il se relève, je me suis lancée vers lui. Je me suis jetée sur ses épaules les serrant autant que je pouvais, l'embrassant profondément et ignorant le rire de Jasper et l'excitation d'Alice.

Me sentant embarrassée, j'ai regardé Edward, qui était couché sur le dos par terre, me souriant. « Désolé, je suis devenue un peu excitée ! » J'ai ri quand il m'a tiré vers lui et m'embrassant doucement, « C'est bon, c'est toute la partie de mon travail maintenant, » a-t-il chuchoté contre mes lèvre.

« Tu vois, j'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait une bague pour rendre ca officiel. » a dit Jasper désagréablement et nous avons ris tout les quatres.

***

*le tetherball / lien sur mon profil

Voilà , j'espere que vous avez aimez. Laissez vos reviews. Merci !!!


End file.
